rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Antonio Lopez
=2009= Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Antonio Lopez (talk) 00:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hello I was going through the list of anime wikis on wikia, and noticed the admin here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you should ADOPT it. :--Sxerks 22:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: I was thinking of that, I should do this now, thanks. Antonio Lopez (talk) 00:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Follow up- Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Rozen Maiden Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 21:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure thing, will do it in a few minutes after this message. Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I seen animanga wiki before so I know heard about it. Also I am active on IRC so if you are on IRC you might see me up there. Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) =2010= ::::Hey, Ummm, in Wikipedia Odile Fosset's name has two l's, shouldn't we change that on the main page of this Wiki, sorry I was just wondering. Jade~Bluestar's den! 19:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::So move it and sorry for the late reply. Antonio Lopez (talk) 02:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tell me if you want me to do anything like editting, I have nothing to do T___T --Luna~Vodka! 23:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: edit what you think needs improvement, you can rewrite some articles with Wikipedia templates or create new articles if you wish. Antonio Lopez (talk) 00:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Okay, Antonio. But if I were to rewrite, don't kill me if they suck... I do have trouble with the old editor... still. --Luna~Vodka! 18:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I can clean up, I already cleaned up after every editor last week. Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I would be interested in the future, for now I will keep this in mind, thanks! Antonio Lopez (talk) 20:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) =2012= Rozen.Wikia.Com I just noticed that this URL was free. Do you think it would be possible to redirect that URL to this wikia? It would be way easier to share links to here on forums and stuff due to the -6 char count right? I think for this to be done would require making the wiki, and then setting up a 'merge' at which point one of the wikia staff redirects one of the URLs (in this case the shorter one) to the other. It's a bit of an artificial merge I guess, but it would prevent anyone from unintentionally creating a duplicate wikia at that location in the future right? +y@talk 03:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) --Can you be more specific next time? Antonio Lopez (talk) 06:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Anime is returning http://www.sankakucomplex.com/2013/04/27/rozen-maiden-returns-this-summer/ I just read this! I uploaded a copy of the trailer for it at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBBRUo6O25Y to our videos section. This wiki will become busy within the year, and it will be fabulous! +Y 08:39, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Changes Greetings! I fixed the main page slider (its width was causing the box it was in to be wider than the left column width, creating an overlap issue of the right column onto the left column), and made a few visual updates... I hope you like them, but if you do not: If you wish to keep only some of the changes, and undo others, and need help with any of it - please don't hesitate to contact me and I'll make whatever changes you want. :) Happy editing! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:50, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for your edits! Antonio Lopez (talk) 08:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Background I just had a crazy idea... I don't know if you've seen all of Zuruckspulen yet or not... but could we possibly make the background of the wiki THORNS THORNS THORNS THORNS or something like that? That creeped me out. +Y 20:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC)